Shadow of the Tomb Raider
Shadow of the Tomb Raider es un título de la saga Tomb Raider, cuya fecha de estreno fue el 14 de septiembre de 2018 para PlayStation 4, Xbox One y Microsoft Windows y el 19 de noviembre de 2019 para Google Stadia. Es la tercera y última entrega de la trilogía Superviviente, actuando como secuela de Tomb Raider y Rise of the Tomb Raider. El videojuego, de género acción-aventura, ha sido desarrollado por Eidos Montréal junto a Crystal Dynamics y editado por Square Enix. Además, la compañía inglesa Feral Interactive publicó un port del juego para sistemas macOS y Linux que se lanzó en noviembre de 2019.Nota de prensa de Feral Interactive Shadow of the Tomb Raider está situado dos meses después de los eventos de Rise of the Tomb Raider. Sigue la historia de Lara Croft mientras se aventura por Mesoamérica y Sudamérica a la legendaria ciudad de Paititi, luchando contra la organización paramilitar La Trinidad y trabajando por detener un apocalipsis maya que ha desatado. Lara debe atravesar el entorno y combatir enemigos con armas de fuego y sigilo mientras explora centros semi abiertos. En estos centros, puede atacar tumbas desafiantes para desbloquear nuevas recompensas, completar misiones secundarias y buscar recursos que puedan utilizarse para crear materiales útiles. Descripción Lara debe dominar una selva mortal, superar tumbas aterradoras y perseverar en su hora más aciaga. Mientras trata de detener un apocalipsis maya, Lara terminará por convertirse en la saqueadora de tumbas que está destinada a ser. Sinopsis La historia empieza unos dos meses después de los eventos de Rise of the Tomb Raider. Lara Croft viaja a México, y más tarde a Perú, para detener un evento apocalíptico. No obstante, ella misma termina por iniciarlo, matando accidentalmente a decenas de personas inocentes. Cargada de culpa, Lara se siente responsable por lo ocurrido. En lugar de intentar sobrevivir, la historia se basa en una Lara que comete errores y se enfrenta a las consecuencias; tratando de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y entender su lugar en él. La Trinidad una vez más está involucrada, y Lara jura venganza contra la organización por lo que le hicieron a su padre. Esto pone a Lara en conflicto con el líder del Alto Consejo de la Trinidad, un hombre llamado Dr. Pedro Domínguez. Localización Algunos de los periodistas que pudieron jugar la demo durante la presentación del juego, han desvelado que el nivel de demostración toma lugar en Cozumel, una isla de Mexico situada en el Caribe. En uno de los puzzles de Shadow of the Tomb Raider: Path of the Stars, se revela un audio de una conversación entre Lara y alguien más (parece ser Jonah). En él, Lara le habla sobre una pista para encontrar una ciudad perdida, y Jonah le informa de que la puede encontrar en Amazonia. En los tráilers Lara avanza a través de una tupida y densa selva que no parece ser otra que la del Amazonas, así que es prácticamente seguro que sea otra de las localizaciones del juego. Localizaciones confirmadas: * 15px Cozumel, Mexico * 15px Paititi, Amazonia peruana, Perú Localizaciones posibles: * 15px Península de Yucatán, Mexico * 15px Brasil Personajes Lara perfil en Shadow Tomb Raider.jpg|Lara Croft Jonah perfil en STR.jpg|Jonah Dominguez.png|Domínguez Unuratu perfil STR.jpg|Unuratu Etzli perfil en STR.jpg|Etzli Chak Chel en STR.jpg|Fuego Carmesí Rourke perfil en STR.jpg|Rourke Abby SOTTR.png|Abby * Dr. Pedro Domínguez. Es el líder del Alto Consejo de La Trinidad y el enemigo principal del juego. También lidera el Culto de Kukulkán. * Jonah Maiava. El inseparable y leal amigo de Lara. * Unuratu. Reina de Paititi. * Etzli. Hijo de Unuratu y príncipe de Paititi. * Rourke. Comandante de La Trinidad y mano derecha de Domínguez. * Fuego Carmesí. Líder de los Yaaxil. * Abby. Residente de Kuwaq Yaku. Es ingeniero y será una aliada muy valiosa para Lara. Detalles confirmados * En esta aventura, Lara deberá evitar un apocalipsis que culminará cuando se produzca un eclipse de sol. Mientras se acerca la hora, Lara se verá envuelta en varias catástrofes ambientales preludio del gran momento, como un tsunami que arrasará un pueblo entero. * La cultura mesoamericana cobrará un papel especial en esta entrega, sobre todo la cultura maya. * Lara Croft no conducirá vehículos tampoco en esta entrega (al menos de forma jugable). * Lara podrá explorar nadando y buceando por los escenarios. El entorno acuático cobrará mucho más peso en esta aventura. * Los puzzles cobrarán un peso muchísimo mayor que en las anteriores entregas. * Descartando misiones y labores secundarias, el juego durará entre 13 y 15 horas. * Sam y Reyes no aparecerán en esta aventura. * El juego contará con hasta 7 DLCs que se publicarán de forma mensual desde octubre de 2018 hasta abril del próximo año. Jugabilidad El videojuego conserva la tradicional jugabilidad en tercera persona de los títulos anteriores de la saga. Regresan las técnicas de movimiento trasversal, como el uso del gancho para correr por los muros o hacer rappel. La capacidad de Lara de nadar se ha ampliado respecto a sus posibilidades en Rise of the Tomb Raider. Se puede nadar libremente sin subir para respirar, con bolsas de aire para que los jugadores hagan uso de ellas. Lara puede combatir usando cuatro tipos de armas: arcos, pistolas, escopetas y rifles. Las flechas de cuerda pueden usarse una vez más. El sigilo también está presente, con una nueva mecánica que implica el uso de barro como modo de camuflaje. Lara también puede ser atacada por enemigos en el agua mientras ella está nadando. El apartado de combate cuerpo a cuerpo se ha ampliado, con el uso de un machete y un piolet. El videojuego permite a los jugadores cazar animales salvajes, materiales de artesanía utilizando los recursos recogidos, resolver acertijos y explorar tumbas opcionales. La dificultad de los diferentes aspectos del juego puede ser definida por el jugador; incluyendo la del combate, los puzzles y los recorridos. Lara pierde su habilidad Instinto de Supervivencia para resolver los acertijos en la dificultad más alta, mientras que los bordes trasversales y elementos similares no poseerán un color propio ni marcas de desgaste. Las Tumbas de Desafío regresan, siendo más grandes y mortíferas que en el pasado. Cada una de ellas conlleva técnicas de recorrido diferentes para ser accesibles y resolverlas. Shadow of the Tomb Raider contiene el mapa más grande creado hasta la fecha en la saga, con más tumbas creadas que nunca. El mercado de Paititi es el lugar donde Lara puede intercambiar y fabricar artículos, incluyendo trajes y armas. En la configuración del juego, el jugador puede optar por desactivar los diálogos de los personajes en inglés, y activarlas para que hablen en sus idiomas nativos. Los jugadores pueden desbloquear trajes de juegos anteriores de la franquicia, al igual que en Rise of the Tomb Raider. Los conocidos hasta ahora incluyen sus apariciones en Tomb Raider II y Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. Al menos parte del juego se puede jugar en la Mansión Croft, donde los jugadores podrán recrear la niñez de Lara. Modo Plus Una vez que un jugador ha completado Shadow of the Tomb Raider, se desbloquea la posibilidad de jugar a través de un modo con características totalmente nuevas llamado New Game Plus. En él, todo el progreso que se ha realizado se transferirá a la próxima partida. Esto incluye habilidades, armas, trajes, actualizaciones de equipo y equipamiento. New Game Plus también desbloquea tres nuevos senderos que Lara Croft puede dominar, cada uno adaptado para un estilo de juego en particular: *Sendero de la serpiente: destaca el sigilo y el subterfugio. Los jugadores derrotan a los enemigos usando sonido y señuelos para sembrar el caos. El barro y el camuflaje permiten a los jugadores atacar antes de deslizarse hacia las sombras. *Sendero del Jaguar: presenta un énfasis en la caza y el combate, centrándose en la agilidad y el combate a corta distancia a través de derribos con cuchillos. *Sendero del águila: presenta un énfasis en el movimiento trasversal y el ingenio. Observa a los enemigos desde lejos, explorando para planear el próximo ataque. Atraviesa con facilidad, atacando enemigos de largo alcance. Cada sendero elegido desbloqueará una variedad de recompensas exclusivas que complementan aún más el estilo de juego y la jugabilidad. Al seleccionar un sendero, los jugadores desbloquean habilidades de maestría con una variedad de nuevas habilidades únicas. Además de las nuevas habilidades disponibles, los Senderos elegidos presentan armas con temas y conjuntos únicos. Desarrollo El desarrollo de Shadow of the Tomb Raider se inició de 2015. En la feria E3 de ese año, Square Enix confirmó que se encontraba en su primera fase de desarrollo. A diferencia de los títulos anteriores del reinicio de la saga, desarrollados principalmente por Crystal Dynamics; Eidos Montréal asumió importantes tareas de desarrollo para Shadow of the Tomb Raider, mientras que Crystal Dynamics proporcionó desarrollo adicional. Debido a esta transición, el personal tanto de Eidos Montréal como de Crystal Dynamics tuvo que adaptarse, y Eidos Montréal experimentó "dolores de crecimiento" al pasar de un rol de apoyo a uno de liderazgo. Similar a su trabajo en las sagas Deus Ex y Thief, Eidos Montréal adquirió por primera vez una comprensión profunda de los elementos básicos de la saga Tomb Raider, y luego se dispuso a construir el juego utilizando tanto las entregas anteriores como sus propias filosofías de diseño. En agosto de 2016, Ian Milham, que había ejercido como Director de Arte de la saga Dead Space y Director Creativo de Battlefield Hardline, fue contratado en Crystal Dynamics para servir como director del próximo juego Tomb Raider. Sin embargo, en septiembre de 2017, Milham se fue de Crystal Dynamics para trabajar en el estudio Outpost Games. Se confirmó que Rhianna Pratchett no escribiría la historia de Shadow of the Tomb Raider. La escritora, que fue colaboradora en las otras dos entregas y en varios arcos de los cómics, cesó a principios de 2017 su trabajo en los futuros proyectos de la compañía. La marcha fue de forma cordial y agradecida, al igual que por parte de Crystal Dynamics, que anunció el fin de la colaboración en un comunicado en el que se deshizo en elogios hacia ella. El 7 de diciembre de 2017, el twitter oficial de Tomb Raider (@TombRaider) publicó un comunicado donde anunciaba que el juego estaba en desarrollo y sería lanzado en 2018. Las iniciales de las oraciones conformaban la palabra "Shadow", revelando así que el juego se titularía Shadow of the Tomb Raider, aunque la compañía no se pronunció para confirmarlo. El post traducido es el siguiente: :"Square Enix está emocionada de compartir grandes noticias con vosotros el año próximo. Honestamente, nos encantaría compartirlas con vosotros ahora mismo, pero queremos hacerlo a su debido tiempo. :Hay un nuevo juego de Tomb Raider en desarrollo. :Guiados por nuestro objetivo de poner a nuestros aficionados como la prioridad, queremos haceros saber que no pasará demasiado tiempo entre el anuncio y el lanzamiento oficial del videojuego y el momento en el que podáis jugar con él. :Nuestro viaje conjunto comenzará con un evento enorme en 2018. Estamos deseosos de mostraros la nueva aventura de Lara Croft." El día 15 de marzo se publicó el primer teaser tráiler, donde se revelaba que el juego saldría al mercado el 14 de septiembre para PS4, XBox One, PC y Steam. El 27 de abril se lanzó el primer tráiler y en la web se anunció que el primer tráiler del gameplay se mostraría el 11 de junio en la conferencia de Square Enix en el E3 2018. Camilla Luddington confirmó que volvería a interpretar a Lara Croft a través de su Twitter personal. El videojuego se desarrolló para las plataformas PlayStation 4, Xbox One y PC; con un lanzamiento simultáneo para la fecha anunciada del 14 de septiembre. Eidos Montréal calculó los costos de desarrollo del juego entre 75 y 100 millones de dólares, con un presupuesto de marketing y promoción por separado de otros 35 millones; convirtiéndose así en el proyecto más grande del estudio en ese momento. El director de estudio, David Anfossi, admitió la gran escala del proyecto en el mercado de los videojuegos modernos y la necesidad de obtener ganancias. Con los costos en mente, Eidos Montreal buscó incorporar elementos experimentales dentro de las opciones multijugador para darle longevidad al juego utilizando la tendencia emergente de "juegos como servicio" para que el juego pudiera proporcionar ingresos posteriores a la publicación y fomentar una gran comunidad. Shadow of the Tomb Raider obtuvo el estado gold el 24 de julio de 2018, lo que significa que su desarrollo fue finalmente completado. Galería de imágenes Promocionales y tráilers Shadow of the tomb Raider Logo.png Shadow Teaser Image.png STR Portada cuadrada provisional.jpg Portada menu imagen sottr.jpg SOTTR CG Trailer SS Lo Res.jpg Shadow of the tomb Raider teaser banner.jpg SOTTR Eclipse.png SOTTR Lara Silhouette.png SOTTR Lara stalks soldier.png SOTTR Lara Scales cliff face.png SOTTR Lara Scales finds hiddent temple.png SOTTR Lara fall.png Capturas de pantalla File:Lara in Mexican Town.jpg SotTR_2018_04_27_scr08_1524746694.jpg SotTR_2018_04_27_scr09_1524746696.jpg SotTR_2018_04_27_scr10_1524746697.jpg File:SOTTR Lara and mercenaries.jpg File:Lara underground Mayan temple.jpg File:Lara coastal cliffs SOTTR.jpg File:Death from above SOTTR.jpg Lara flooding SOTTR.jpg Lara acecha en la jungla en STR.jpg Lara y Jonah en STR.jpg STR aldea amazonas E3 2018.jpg STR desafios amazonas E3 2018.jpg STR jaguar amazonas E3 2018.jpg STR promocionales E3 2018.jpg STR pueblo amazonas E3 2018.jpg STR ruinas E3 2018.jpg Vídeos Shadow of the Tomb Raider Teaser Trailer ES|Teaser tráiler Shadow of the Tomb Raider El fin del principio ES|Primer tráiler Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Louder than Words ES|Tráiler de la historia Shadow of the Tomb Raider One with the Jungle Gameplay Reveal ESRB|Presentación E3 Shadow of the Tomb Raider 4K PC Gameplay – First Look|Gameplay Nvidia The first tomb in Shadow of the TOMB RAIDER|Gameplay IGN Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Welcome to Paititi Walkthrough Video PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider – A Stunning World ESRB Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Treacherous Traversal ESRB Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Deadly Tombs ESRB Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Combat Tactics PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Underwater Survival PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Takedowns PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Makeshift Arsenal PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Know Your Enemy PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider – PC Technology Trailer PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Smart and Resourceful PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider Challenge Tombs and Puzzles Shadow of the Tomb Raider TV Spot Become the Tomb Raider Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Sound and Music ESRB Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Acrobatic Traversal & Brutal Traps Shadow of the Tomb Raider – Vibrant Locations PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider Xbox One X Enhancement Highlights PEGI Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Tobii Eye Tracking Shadow of the Tomb Raider - Launch Trailer ES Shadow of the Tomb Raider Definitive Edition - Anuncio. Shadow of the Tomb Raider Definitive Edition Trailer ES Referencias *Shadow of the Tomb Raider, a la venta el 14 de septiembre *Square Enix presenta oficialmente Shadow of the Tomb Raider *Presentado el nuevo tráiler de Shadow of the Tomb Raider *Resumen de la presentación de Shadow of the Tomb Raider en el E3 *Revelada la ciudad de Paititi en el nuevo vídeo de juego de Shadow of the Tomb Raider *Shadow of the Tomb Raider muestra sus características clave en una serie de vídeos en:Shadow of the Tomb Raider fr:Shadow of the Tomb Raider Categoría:Videojuegos